


Delicious Sin

by ko_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Masturbation, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette sin, marichat sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Marinette doesn't know she has an audience.





	Delicious Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay not a lot of explicit sin, but this is a short drabble I did on tumblr and wanted to post it here. Let me know what you think if you can :)

“A-ah!” Marinette cried, as she rubbed against her sensitive clit. Her toes curled and she could felt every fiber of thread of her sheets against her bare legs. Her nightgown was scrunched up to her under her chest, showing off her smooth stomach and flushed sex as she played with herself. She was alone in her dark room, Tikki being absent for the little god was downstairs sleeping in the cookie jar after her parents left the house for the weekend. 

Her pants became shorter, breath hitching as she felt her orgasm coming to her from her ministrations. So close… a little closer…

“A-Adrien!” she cried out in ecstacy, her orgasm coming down on her body intensely. She moaned in happiness while she basked in the post-orgasm bliss on her bed. Marinette sighed happily, laying there and reminiscing her fantasies of her blonde-haired classmate. She never noticed the pair of eyes watching her from her window.

Chat held his breath, heart pounding wildly in his chest, as he braced himself against her wall, his face flushed and blood rushing through his veins, retreating to between his legs. He licked his dry lips, recalling the sight of his pretty classmate playing with herself while moaning his name. 

He wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight after such a delicious sight. 


End file.
